Starmoon (snowclaw5553)
This is my page please don`t copy, steal, and the only edits you can makes are grammar errors unless i say other wise thank you History Two obsidian, one ........ She frantically flew to her cave. If the other NightWings found out that she had been gone for a while they would go crazy. A NightWing mother was not supposed to leave her eggs, or that's was her attitude toward it and her friends knew it and they would think something was wrong, and there was. She had already told her mate to pick up the one egg, and it was ether him or his friend Icicles. When she got to her cave the eggs were save. All safely hidden in the back corner and laid down her wing over her eggs. The thing that was wrong was with what tribe Polar was in. He was not a NightWing he was an IceWing. Dragons had long memories so they would remember what two dragons, one from the NightWings the other from the IceWing, did. She shuddered at the thought. Her eggs weren't going to be that way, or at least one of them was. Two of the eggs looked like normal NightWing eggs, obsidian the other not so much. That one was white and purple tipped. That last Night It was the night after she told Polar. She was already in the clearing in the bushes. As Polar came in with a dive and landed. "Did your friend say that he would do it?" She said smoothly. "Yes Icicles said he would come tomorrow." Starmoon was relieved. She heard a rustle in the bushes on side of the clearing with the palm trees. She thought fast, a Sandwing had found them they had to get out of there fast but she could not alert the Sandwing that she knew. She came out of the bushes and pressed her head to his neck and said "Be careful." She hoped she had warned him so that he didn't get hurt. She took off and started to fly to the rain forest so that no other dragons saw her. The egg She arrived at the clearing were her and Polar met. She held the egg clutched in her talons. She did not know who Icicles was but she need him to take the egg. Then a flurry of light blue wings instead of Polar’s medium blue wings. As the dragon landed and folded his wings she called out “Hello are you Icicles?” The dragon jumped as if startled and then replied “Yes, who are you?” She couldn’t tell this dragon named ‘Icicles’ her name he might know her tribe! So she said “That doesn’t matter now, what matters right now is that you take the egg and give it to Polar.” She half expected what happed next but was still surprised none the less. “One problem with that, Polar......” he paused as if unsure of himself “Polar is dead.” he finished. Silence, she knew this would happen but still he was dead....... “Did he tell you what to do with the egg?” He replied "Yes he told me to get the egg and protect it." After hearing this Starmoon rolled the white and purple egg " Keep it safe." she commanded "Of course." He reasured her and clutching the egg he took off. "The egg will hatch in a day or two." She called. He nodded and she felt better. Then she herself took off leaving the place were she and Polar used to meet...... forever. The other two When Starmoon got back to her cave, all was quite. She went over to her nest to check on her eggs safe and sound. As she crept around her eggs and laid down beside them she started to think about the next plan, the plan that would ensure their safety and raise the probability of them suriving their first few years. She had already asked the mudwings if she could stay with them safely and they had agreed to it. Then she heard a crack, she looked down and a slow smile spread across her face, her eggs were hatching. One of the eggs, black with white dots cracked then hatched and she was not surprised. It had an Icewing build but with Nightwing coloring. The other egg which was black with a purple tint hatched and this time she was surprised it had a Nightwing build with Nightwing coloring except with light blue under wings. Ethier way she had to go in a little bit but before she did she named them. The one that looked like an Icewing she named Halfmoon and the other she named Nightwhisp. Then she took off for the tunnels. Apperance Starmoon has a Nightwing build and is mostly black with purple underwings and horns that run down her spine. Personality Starmoon has a gentle caring personality and is hard not to like her. She like to be on time though and is very impatient. Abilities Starmoon can breath fire, hind in the shadows and her saliva is a little toxic to plants alone. She has execent hearing and can hear conversations from a far distance away. Gallery art is welcome one of her three daughters ]] Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Snowclaw5553)